The steering column that allows the position of the steering wheel to be adjusted in order to improve the ergonomics of the driving position also in some cases allows the steering wheel to be brought into a specific position that makes it easier for the driver to get out of or into the vehicle: this is the stowing function. The greater the stowing travel the more advantageous it will be to the user, and the more it will assist in the process of access to the seat.
In order to perform this stowing function, known devices use a function whereby the steering wheel can be adjusted axially, which may sometimes be combined with a function whereby the steering wheel can be adjusted vertically. Each function uses a specific motor.
However, axial adjustment of the steering wheel is performed at a relatively low speed in order to enable the steering wheel to be positioned accurately when the driver is adjusting the reach of the steering wheel. The stowing speed is identical to the steering wheel adjustment speed and this means that the stowing function requires a long execution time especially if the stowing travel is greater than the travel allowed for adjusting the position of the steering wheel.